


Here

by ladybubblegum



Series: Practice (Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira OT4-verse) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (stiles is the beta), F/M, Hooking up, Multi, Open Relationship, Polyamory, malia likes to dance and confuse everyone, scott also likes to play, stiles and malia like to play alpha and beta, teen house parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Malia hit up a stereotypical teen house party and hook up in a bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Well my life has been especially crazy lately, so I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! I recently got a new job that requires a lot of travel, which saps my free time like crazy. But I'm getting back into a rhythm and hopefully I can start updating things on a regular basis.
> 
> I'm pretty much done with the pwp one-shots for this series and the next story will introduce some plot and may be chaptered. Not that there won't be more one-shots, or more porn. That's a given. I knew I wanted Scott/Malia for my last one-shot, and I originally started writing something else that was supposed to set up part of the plot, but it ended up being way too emotional and sad and I wanted something lighthearted and porny for them like I did for the rest. So enjoy Scott and Malia hooking up in a stranger's bedroom.
> 
> One more note: this pretty much goes AU around the middle of season 4 and most of it takes place during their senior year, so it does not take season 5 into account at all.

The party was loud and dark.

It was the kind of high school party typical of movies and primetime dramas, complete with couples locked away in the numerous bedrooms upstairs and a keg in the kitchen with red solo cups littering every counter. It wasn't Scott's scene in any way, but Malia loved the raw, animal energy of it, and Scott loved seeing his friends (and more-than-friends) having fun.

It was something that Scott could do for her, neither Stiles or Kira being big partiers. Even as unimpressed as Scott typically was by the whole scene, he liked having something with Malia that was just theirs.

She was in the middle of a crowd of dancers, eyes closed and hips swaying to the beat, completely lost to the music. It was beautiful to watch, and he found himself mesmerized for a few moments before she opened her eyes and spotted him.

A devious smirk lit up her face and she stalked up to him, taking a hand in hers and pulling him backwards into the throng of people, her other hand going to his hip to move him along with her.

"People will talk," he murmured in her ear, knowing her supernatural hearing would pick it up even in the blaring music. "The entire senior class is here tonight, they all know you're with Stiles."

"So let them talk," she laughed back, pulling him flush against her and swaying, running a hot tongue up the side of his neck and tucking her face into his skin, inhaling deeply. "I like your cologne," he felt more than heard, vibrations against his neck going straight to a place deep down in his gut. Reflexively, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight, making her growl. She ran her hands up his chest and to his head to bury her fingers in his hair and tug lightly.

"There's probably a free room upstairs," he murmured into her ear, letting a hand drift down to her ass. She grinned at him.

"People will talk, though," she echoed, eyebrows raised innocently.

He squeezed his hand, making her jump slightly in surprise, as he grinned back. 

"Let them talk."

\---

There was, indeed, an empty room on the third floor of the massive house--it looked like a guest room, no pictures on the wall or on any of the surfaces, and the bed looked like it had gone completely untouched for far too long.

Malia dropped into the bed, smirking at Scott as she waited for him to make a move. She was usually a fairly straightforward person and made it clear what she wanted but now and then, Stiles had told him, she liked to sit back and let someone else make all the moves and decisions (until she got bored of it, which was basically every time).

"You wanna play alpha and beta?" she asked coyly, propping herself up on the bed with her elbows.

He laughed. "Is that something you do with Stiles?" he asked playfully as he stepped up to where her legs dangled off the bed, planting a knee on the edge of it next to her hip and climbing up to straddle her waist.

She smirked. "Sometimes. But he's usually the beta." She reached out to run her fingers along his belt. "He likes the dominant type, what can I say? I think he always has." With deft fingers, she undid his belt, pulling it out of the loops on his jeans and tossing it behind her. "Wonder where he picked that up?"

"Probably not from me," he admitted, holding still as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. He was starting to get the feeling he wasn't playing alpha tonight like he'd thought. "I was kind of a pushover before the bite."

"Now that, I doubt."

Scott groaned as she slipped her hand in and pulled out his cock. Her hands were strong but gentle and soft and felt amazing wrapped around him, but he only got to enjoy it for a second before she removed it and flipped them over suddenly. Before his brain could process what was happening, he was on his back with the edge of the bed behind his knees, his legs hanging off the bed. Malia straddled him quickly, and leaned down to press their lips together as she reached behind her to pull something out of her back pocket.

A condom.

“You wanna?” She asked, grinning and placing the square bit of foil between her teeth teasingly. Scott nodded and expected her to open the packet and put the condom on him, but she stilled, and raised her eyebrows at him. He felt a grin slowly spread across his face and a blush rise on his cheek as he realized--she wanted him to do it.

He plucked the condom out from between her teeth and tossed it on the bed beside him, then fit his hands around her waist and flipped them back over. He tore at the button on her jeans, popping it off in the process. It flew off, bouncing off a wall and probably under the bed, but at the moment, Scott couldn’t be bothered to care. He tugged at them, pulling them and her panties off her legs, tossing them aside, and dove in to taste her.

She gasped at the first touch of his tongue to her clit, her hand sliding into his hair and tugging maybe a little too hard if he’d been a human. Her legs settled on his shoulders as she pulled him where she wanted him. He ate her out ravenously, teasing his fingers along her pussy before pushing them in and fucking her slowly, jacking himself at the same pace with his other hand. She let him, for a few minutes, but as he felt her breath hitch and her legs begin to shake, she pulled him away, pushing him on his back again and climbing on top of him.

“Condom,” she gasped, leaning down and biting him gently on the jaw, soothing the small sting with her tongue. Scott groped around for the tin packet for a few seconds before his fingers finally curled around it. He tore it open as quickly as he dared, not knowing if she had another one and not wanting to risk breaking it. He pulled it out and rolled it down his cock.

“Okay,” he told her breathlessly, “Ready.”

She grinned down at him. “What are you waiting for, then?”

He grinned back, and lifted her up so that he could shift up on the bed and plant his feet on the bedspread properly, pulling her up with him. He placed a hand on her hip to steady her as he reached down to place his cock at her entrance. He glanced up at her face, and she nodded, panting, and he slowly thrust up into her.

At the first push, they both groaned in unison. Despite endless teasing and flirting at school, and a truly memorable blowjob in his bedroom one afternoon, they’d never done this, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up again and again, and again. Even Malia had forgotten her resolve to make Scott do all the work, and rolled her hips down to meet his thrusts, making small gasping noises on every downstroke. Neither of them would last long.

He slipped a hand into her hair and lifted up slightly to press their lips together again as they moved, tongue sliding into her mouth as he moaned as quietly as he was able. He was pretty sure no one would hear them with the music so loud, but he really didn’t want to risk getting caught.

(exhibitionism was Kira and Stiles’ thing, as both of them had told him in teasing, excruciating detail)

“Fuck--fuck--” she gasped into his mouth as her legs began to shake again, and he slipped one hand back down to press and rub at her clit, to bring her with him over the edge.

He felt her teeth on his neck the second her orgasm hit, and like a domino, he fell after her, fastening his own teeth on the skin of her shoulder and biting down gently. They moved together for a few more thrusts, coming down off the high of orgasm, and eventually collapsed on the bed together, panting.

He felt her fingers brush against the mark she’d made on his neck. “Too bad marks don’t stick around on us like it would on Stiles. I think I’d like to see you all walking around with my mark on you.”

“Tell you what,” he said, laughing into her hair, “Before school on Monday, I’ll let you make another one. Should stay at least an hour or two.”

“Deal,” she purred, leaning over to steal a kiss before lifting herself up and plucking her clothes off the floor. She pouted back at him. “You broke my jeans.”

“I’ll buy you another pair,” he promised as she pulled the jeans on and tried to fasten them as best as she could. She looked as disheveled as he felt. He held a hand out to her. “Come on, we should go before someone catches us.”

She took his hand and grinned. “Now people are _definitely_ gonna talk.”

He rolled his eyes as they walked out of the room together.

Let them talk.

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblrs](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com)


End file.
